


The Miracle Twins

by CharlieJ45



Series: The Miracle Twins [1]
Category: Beyond (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieJ45/pseuds/CharlieJ45
Summary: Twins Holden and Charlie are very well known by the world after they slipped into a coma and many people thought they would never wake up, then twenty years later they wake up with no physical or mental damage. Everyone is fascinated by them and wants to know how they did it but Holden and Charlie want nothing more than a quiet life. They keep having visions, visions that see them in another world alnost like another universe but what they don't realise is they lived there for most of their life.
Relationships: Brother/Sister
Series: The Miracle Twins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818784





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This my first Beyond fic, I wrote it a while ago and probably need to watch it again to get back into. But anyway enjoy!.

Pilot

Kevin" Falcon to Deathstalker and Thunderbird come in. Falcon to Deathstalker and Thunderbird, do you read me? Holden Charlie, pick up! *walkie talkie static*Dude, are you guys there? Where are you? 

*dog barking* *clanking* Dammit, one of you pick up! Pick up! 

Mum" Oh, it sounds like he's testing you, I've been up here for like an hour!. You've got to be strong,  
*screaming* Oh, I know it's a bit rocky now, but you gotta *walkie chatter continues* Wait, he said what? Oh, you know what? It's just a phase, Yeah, the twins were the same way, No, it's the age " 

Mum"Luke, no! Luke, honey, we're having dinner in 20 minutes, okay? - 

Luke"But I'm hungry!

Diane" I know, sweetheart, you know what? Take this to the twins, Sue, I'm so sorry"

Luke*runs into the living room Astronomers and stargazers " 

Dad "Whoa, slow down there, buddy, Slow down. Do you see this? Look, look, look, look, There's gonna be a meteor shower. Closest one to the Earth this century."

Luke"Bye! 

Dad"No running in the house! 

Falcon to Deathstalker and Thunderbird come in"

Luke*comes into the twin's room* 

Charlie*standing on the bed holding her brother's solar system in her hands* 

Holden"Just hold it still sis"

Luke"Here, it's for you"*hands the Walkie talkie to Holden*

Kevin" Come on, guys, pick up one of you"

Holden "Yeah, we are our way, over"

Kevin" Finally you answered! - I've only been trying to get you two forever" 

Holden"We will be on our way just got to do something" 

Luke"What's that? ?"

Charlie "Get the door" 

Luke*shuts the door*

Charlie*picks up her little brother* You ready? 

Luke" I like the red one " *gripping onto his sister's shoulder* 

Holden"Yeah, us too, that's Mars"

All three watch as Holden turns the switch and the light comes on and starts spinning. 

Luke"Wow I love that " 

Charlie"That is pretty cool Holden " 

Holden" Thanks " 

Charlie*puts her brother down* 

Luke"Can I come with you two to watch the meteors? Pleeeaaseeee" 

Holden"Not tonight, little man" 

Luke" Then when? " 

Charlie " Next time*pats his arm* We promise right Holden"

Holden" Yes we do, Charlie do you have the snacks"

Charlie"In the bag" *points to them* 

Holden" Walkie talkie" 

Charlie*points* In the bag"

Holden*about to speak* 

Charlie"I packed everything don't worry, while you were fiddling with that solar system " 

Holden"Hey it looks good doesn't it " 

Charlie"It does" 

As Holden checks again I turn to Luke. 

Charlie Hey, we, uh, we do have a very important job for you"

Luke*jumps around all happy* What?" 

Charlie"You gotta stay here and take care of Max for us, okay? " 

Holden" Make sure he eats all his dinner, can you handle that? 

Charlie and Holden*hold their hands up* You swear on the Holy Secret Covenant of Siblings? " 

Luke*looks up at his big brother and sister* There's no such thing" 

Holden and Charlie*still hold up their hands* 

Luke"I swear on the Holy Secret Covenant of Siblings" 

Holden and Charlie*rush down the stairs* 

Holden" We are going out to meet Kevin! " 

Mum"Hey, it's a school night!, Be back by 10:00! 

Holden and Charlie" Bye"

Mum" I mean it, Holden Charlie! " 

Charlie sits on the back of her twin's brothers motorbike as they drove to meet Kevin. They pulled up at the place they would always meet to watch the sky. 

Kevin*climbs down the ladder* Where have you two been?"

Charlie and Holden start laughing 

All three approach the ladder Kevin going first to climbs up and then Holden, then Charlie. As they reach the top and sit on the water tower, overlooking the town they gaze up at the sky. 

Holden"Did you know there are over 100 billion stars up there? And they're all different.

Kevin" Yeah, so? " 

Holden" So"? Don't you ever feel like we're a part of something bigger?"

Charlie" Like there is another universe out there with different actions, different consequences and different outcomes on the everyday situations we choose" 

Both look at Charlie* You are drunk aren't you?" 

Charlie"I am not Holden is though "

Holden"No I am not any way it's Kevin's fault he bought the beer " 

Kevin" Yeah well we are all drunk" 

All three laugh* *car approaching* 

Kevin " Oh no" 

Holden" What? What is it? The cops? "

Kevin" Worse"

All three climbs down the water tower and hop over the gate.  
Jeff" You owe me a six-pack" 

Kevin" Ass-face!, It's Dad's beer, Jeff! I got as much right to it as you do! The beer is gone, okay? So just piss off! " 

Jeff *chuckles* Funny I always wanted a bike just like that" *points to Holden's bike* 

Friend" Yeah"

Charlie" No! you can't have my brothers bike"

Jeff and friend laugh* Look at this kid! *grabs Charlie and tries to bend her arm"

Holden " Get off my sister" *grabs hold of Jeff and pushes him forward* 

Jeff*grabs Holden and pushes him against the car trying to break his arm* 

Holden " Get off of me, Jeff! You're breaking my arm!

Jeff and his friend start laughing and continue to trying and break Holden and Kevin's arm then Charlie grabs Holden's helmet and whacks Jeff with it. He falls on the floor and then looks up at Charlie. 

Jeff*yells* Ooff, your dead"

Kevin " Holden, Charlie Run"

Jeff" Get them! Go! 

Jeff"Don't let them go! Go, go! Get them! (grunts) Come on, go, go, go, go! Let's go, let's go! Hurry up! Hurry up and get in! Let's go, let's go, let's go! " *tyres screeching* 

Holden had rushed over to his bike his sister grabbing tightly onto his shoulders. He kicks off from the ground so hard and sets off from the bullies. 

Jeff" Whoo! - Come on, get them, get them! *tyres screeching* Aah! Speed up, speed up! Go! Get them, get them! Get them! *tyres screeching*Keep going! " 

Then Holden drives off the road and him and his sister go flying and land in the floor really still. 

Holden*suddenly wakes up and looks across at his sister both covered in dirt and blood**holds his face now covered in cuts* 

Charlie"Holden where are you?" *holds her chest* 

Holden" I'm here "*tries with an effort to get up* 

The motorbike lays in a nearby ditch while the Walkie talkie had landed just by a nearby tree. Holden*picks up the Walkie talkie and tries to fiddle with it. The sound of static crackles out of the walkie talkie it obviously out of action. Holden slaps the Walkie talkie as if hoping to bring it back to life* 

Charlie" Holden what happened?" 

Holden" I don't know "

-Present Day-

A nurse sat on the bed of an old man changing his drip for him and making sure he had enough to drink. Then the man then looks across and lets out an audible gasp. The sound of clicking, coughing and breathing is heard. The nurse turns to look round and catches sight of the twins now trying to get up. 

Nurse drops the tray it making a loud clatter as it comes into the contact with the floor.

The phone rings in the Matthews household and Diane picks it up. 

Diane" Matthews? Yes" 

Doctor" I'm calling to tell you that your son and daughter..." 

The next thing Diane knew she was rushing down the hospital corridor to try and see her babies. 

Dr.Warren" Mrs.Matthews, please! We still need to run necessary tests, CT scans your son and daughter were unconscious for 12 years, you know the risks. There could be a brain injury, amnesia. I need you to understand. We need to maintain realistic expectations"

Diane"And I want to see my son and daughter Now"

*monitor beeping steadily* *gasps* *cries*

Diane looked at her two twins laying together on the bed she remembered when she had given birth to them and they were the most precious things in the world. She reaches out to hug both of them so tight not quite believing they are here. 

Charlie" Mum, your hair"

Mum*laughs* Well, yeah, I did change it" 

Holden*looks around* Where are we? 

Nurse" They are disoriented, We gave them a sedative to help the transition, Keep them talking let them hear your voice" 

Dad" Holden, Charlie you're in a hospital, But you're okay, you're safe, you were asleep for a long time"

Mum"A really long time. But you're awake now and you're with us"

Charlie"How how long were we asleep? "

Holden" What-what happened? "

Charlie" Mum Mum? "

Both twins look at the mirror and start panicking. 

Holden and Charlie No, No, where are we mum, dad?"

Holden" What happened to us?"

Dr Warren" It was just a panic attack, a mild one at that "

Mum" But they are okay? " 

Dr Warren" As you know, there's been no sign of muscle deterioration, No atrophy they shouldn't even be speaking, let alone moving as well as they are Which is why I'm recommending they be transferred to..."

Mum"Transferred? I don't understand, They are talking, they are responsive, you said that they were healthy"

Diane"My Twins are coming home with me, I'm grateful, Doctor, for everything that you've done, But my twins are coming home" 

Dr.Warren" To call Holden and Charlie's awakening a phenomenon would be an understatement, their condition is nothing short of a miracle. Not only do they have considerable use of their arms and legs, their minds appear to be fully responsive"

Dr Warren" Holden and Charlie's bodies are operating at a level that would be impressive regardless of the circumstances. But it's still early, Over the next few weeks, we'll need to run extensive diagnostic tests, CT scans, and an MRI to monitor any lingering effects. There could still be unforeseen complications. At this point, it's critical that we begin to understand what happened to Holden and Charlie and why" 

Dr Warren" So as for now we can just call them The Miracle Twins" 

Reporters have all crowded in front of the house. 

Dad" My God, what is this? " 

Mum " Oh, my God, Tom, Go on, get out of the way.

*Tom honks* *reporters shout* 

Charlie" Dad where have all these people come from, I don't like this"

Holden*reaches across to grab his sister's hand* 

Charlie*smiles as her brother squeezes her hand* 

Dad"Where'd these people come from? "

Mum How'd they find out? " 

Reporter" Here they come, We will try to get a comment from them"

Dian" What? No! No!" 

Reporter"Can you tell us what you expect in the next 24 hours? "

Mum"Leave us alone! 

The reporters keep on shouting.

Reporter" A couple of comments! Just a few comments, please!"

Dad" Hey! Hey! Stop it! " 

Diane" No! " 

Diane helps Charlie and Holden out of the car and clutches them tight. The reporters stay rooted to their spots and start recording. 

Reporter" For 12 years, Holden and Charlie Matthews have laid at County Hospital is one of the longest recorded comas in history, But today, that streak has come to an end after Holden and Charlie were discovered awake in their beds at 7:15 this morning by one of the on-duty nurses" 

Reporter"Now, we are being told they are in stable conditions. There is no word on whether or not they will be released in the coming weeks, but stay tuned for additional updates on The Miracle Twins as the story continues to unfold for now"

Holden and Charlie settle into their bedroom and look at it, it hadn't felt like any time had past but it was not true of course everything had changed. 

Luke" Holden Charlie? I came as soon as I heard"

Charlie" Little Luke, our little brother" 

Holden"You - you look - Different? " 

Luke" Yeah, yeah, Puberty's a bitch"

Holden" Well, obviously"

Luke" Welcome home you two"

Luke wraps his arms around his older brother and sister and hugs them close. 

Luke" I've missed you two so much, it was like being an only child" 

Charlie" How old are you now?"

Luke" I'm 17" 

Holden and Charlie" You are not seventeen our baby brother lukey, no way you are only 8, a lot of time has gone by hasn't it" 

Luke*nods* Yeah" 

The twins down at the table as their mother puts down the food. 

Mum" I've made all your favourites " 

Charlie and Holden" Thank you, mum " 

Luke*laughs* 

Mum" I guess I'm going have to get used to that speaking twin thing again" 

Holden and Charlie exchange glances with each other. 

Mum" You from the moment you two were born you were we close, as close as two twins could be, you never wanted to be separated "

Charlie" Really?"

Mum"Yeah you used to share the same cot as you couldn't bear to be alone" 

Holden"Wow"

Mum"You have that unique twin bond as they call it" 

Luke" Look I already said it, They're not girlfriends. They're just friends that are girls"

Both twins look at Luke who had been having another conversation with their dad. 

Dad" What's the difference?" 

Luke" I'm not dating all of them"

Mum"You like it? " 

Holden" Very good" 

Charlie "Thank you mum"

Mum" If you want, you can make a list of anything that you want in the house to eat or drink and I will go out first thing tomorrow"

Luke" I could use some things since you mentioned it" 

Dad" Doesn't your school have a meal plan? I'm paying a lot of money for something"

Luke"It's beer and weed mostly"

Mum"Don't listen to your brother, Holden, Charlie, the college has corrupted him.

Charlie" Wait little Luke is in College now" *ruffles his hair* 

Luke"Hey get off "*shoves his sisters hand away*

*phone rings* 

Tom" Let the voicemail get it"

Mum"It hasn't stopped"

Mum"We've gotten calls from Diane Sawyer and Wendy Williams, hell, even Oprah" 

Holden"Oprah called for us"

Dad" Well, not her personally. Her people called"

They want to sit down with you and talk on TV" 

Mum*glances at her twins* You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, all right? *phone rings* 

Dad" Sit down. Let the voicemail get it" 

Luke*gets up* I'm not letting Oprah go to voicemail" 

Dad" Well take it somewhere else. Tell 'em we're eating.

Luke" Yeah, yeah yeah", Y'ello? " 

Mum"Um, you wouldn't believe the change in the neighbourhood, You remember where you two used to play little league? It's a shopping centre now"

Holden and Charlie gives mum an astonished look* 

Mum"Yeah, complete with a cinema and a Home Plus, even an Apple store"

Charlie"There's a whole store that sells apples? " *shares a confused look with twin brother* 

Dad" No Apple computers, iPads, MacBooks, Steve Jobs "

Mum"Tom. Don't burden yourself trying to play catch up all at once okay, You've got plenty of time take it slow"

Holden"Okay" 

Charlie" Okay "

Now, Holden, Charlie See you soon" 

Both twins wake up and look around them. 

Holden"What the hell, how did we end up here?" 

Charlie" Where are we ?"

Holden" In the woods, I think you know with all these trees" 

Charlie" No need to be sarcastic "

Holden" Come on let's get back to the house, mum will be worried sick she has just got us back"

Mum*opens the door*Oh, my God! They are here"*on the phone* They just walked through the door"

Dad" Where have you been ?"

Mum "Thank you, Sheriff. I appreciate it. Don't do that! Are you all right the both of you?"*touches Charlie's face* What happened? 

Holden" We both needed some air"*pats his sister's shoulders* 

Charlie" We are okay"

Mum*watches them disappear up the stairs* Okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Of course, you did" 

Luke*walks in the twin's rooms with a computer* Here"*puts it down on the bed* "This should do the trick It's old, but it'll get you online. There's this website, it's called Wikipedia. It's like an online database for, you know, just about everything, so if you have any questions about like the past 12 years - "

Luke " Are you two okay?.

Charlie "Yeah" 

Holden" Of course" 

Luke " Cause you can tell me if you're not okay, I may be your little brother and you have each other but i'm still here " 

Charlie" We would tell you Lukey" 

Luke" Wow it seems like forever since you called me that" 

Charlie goes to ruffle his hair again and Luke ducks* 

Luke" Well I'd be out of my mind, Like, pissing down my left leg terrified if I had to, not that you two should be terrified"

Charlie"We are fine Luke honest it's just this morning we felt like we needed some air " 

Luke" Okay Swear by the Holy Sacred Covenant of Siblings? *chuckles*

All three siblings put their hands up to each other. 

Holden and Charlie" We swear by the Holy Sacred Covenant of Siblings".

Luke" Come on mum gave me some money for some new clothes, You two up for a drive? "

Holden"Yeah let's go " 

*All three hop in the car Luke in the passenger seat, Holden in the driver's seat and Charlie in the back* 

Luke*What is it? " 

Holden" I've never driven a car before"

Luke*looks at his brother then round at Charlie* None of you" 

Luke*chuckles* closes car door* Dad taught me this. It's an automatic. There's like nothing to it"

Holden*breathes slowly* Okay"

Luke"So roll it over" 

*engine starts* 

Holden" Yeah " 

Luke " All right, put it in gear"

Holden*points* This guy, right? "

Luke " Yeah.Yeah, okay, uh, park.Yeah."

Luke"There you go, And now ease on the gas, Ease"

Then Holden steps on the breaks and they go speeding out of the driveway backwards. 

Luke" Whoa whoa break!" 

Charlie" Whoa blimey Holden careful I'm in the back here"

Holden" Sorry " *looks around and Charlie smiles at him* 

Charlie " Why don't you two switch?" 

Luke"I think that would be a good idea"

Holden, Luke and Charlie stand in the men's section of the shopping centre* 

Luke "You care to speculate? " 

Holden" If I had to speculate I think I look like Dad" 

Charlie*takes hold of her brother's sleeve* Or someone's dad, right? "

Luke* laughs* Yeah.Yeah, you do. It's very dad-core, "I love it."

Charlie " I'm just going to go and look at the women's section"

Luke" Do you know where it is ?" 

Charlie" I'll ask someone " 

Luke" Just be careful, we will be outside if we are not here"

Luke*looks at a girl* She seems to like it" 

Holden*looks round* 

Luke" No, don't look right at her, never mind who needs subtlety, right? "

Holden" What do I do? " 

Luke" You go and talk to her, Maybe she wants an autograph, you know? Maybe something a little more" 

Luke" Look, there's nothing to be afraid of"

Holden! I'm not afraid ".

Luke"Okay, well just, um just go over there and ask her name, you know? And compliment her, okay? That is like, key. Doesn't really matter what. You just kinda gotta pick something and tell her it looks good, All right? " 

Holden" Yeah, okay"

Luke"Go, go, no Wait, wait, wait" 

Holden" Okay, sorry"

Luke" You can't wear that" 

Holden" This okay"

Charlie approaches the women's section of the shop and a young man is looking at her, she looks over at him and smiles. He tells her to trust no one and then walks off away from her. 

Back at the car Charlie sits in the back and Holden sits in the front with Luke. 

Luke"So you both met someone ?"*looks across at Charlie and Holden* 

Holden" Yeah she gave me her number" 

Charlie"And I got his number " 

Luke*fist bumps his brother* Hey well done man "

They pull into the driveway and head into the house with their things. As soon as they step into the house Holden grabs Charlie and they both rush upstairs. 

Mum"Hello nice trip, where have the twins gone?"

Luke"I don't know they both just rushed upstairs " 

Mum" Well leave them to it they are still adjusting" 

Charlie" Holden, Holden what is it?" 

Holden*shuts the door then sits by his sister* I got this today" *rolls his sleeve*

Charlie*looks at his arm* On it were the words don't trust anyone* Wait I got the same message but my guy didn't write it on my arm " 

Holden" What do you think this means?" 

Charlie" I don't know, this all seems so weird " 

That night everything went crazy again and both twins found themselves in the forest again. 

Man's voice" Do it. Do it, Holden, Charlie.No more holding back. Don't be afraid" 

Woman's voice" They're coming for you two, Do it Holden, Charlie, Do it now"

The twins wait outside Falcon's office. 

Kevin" Ah, great. So I'll see you next Wednesday. Yeah, come on in"

Holden " Nice office, Falcon" 

Charlie" Yeah very swish" 

Charlie places herself in a swivel chair and spins around.

Kevin" I'm so sorry, Holden, Charlie, I never thought you two would wake up, I thought I had lost my best friends forever" 

Kevin leans forward to give both Charlie and Holden a hug

Charlie*glimpses at the photo on his desk* You're married?"

Kevin" Yeah that's Christine. We're expecting our first kid any day now" 

Charlie" Aww, congrats that's so sweet"

Holden" So, you're, um some kind of psychiatrist? "

Kevin" No, um, school counsellor/teacher.I'm still working on my doctorate, but they let me see students during office hours" 

Kevin then sits down on the front of his desk and looks at the twins. 

Kevin"Listen, Holden, Charlie uh, Dr.Warren said it might help for you to talk to someone, Look, I'm here as your friend first and foremost. How are you holding up? " 

Charlie" I wish everyone would stop asking us that" 

Kevin" You know, um, there's this psychiatrist, Elisabeth Kubler-Ross, and she wrote a book outlining the five stages of grief, the first being denial. She says most of the time, people ignore or try to rationalize - what they're going through"

Holden" Kev I Thought you said you were our friend first and foremost"

Kevin" I am"

Holden"It's just our friend never read anything that didn't have a centrefold"

Kevin" So talk to me, Holden, Charlie, You know you can trust me"

Charlie has now gone still on the swivel chair 

As the twins walked up to the MRI unit in the hospital Holden feels Charlie grabs his hand. 

Holden" It's okay" *squeezes her hand* 

MRI Nurse"Dr.Warren requested a few more photos for her album"

Holden" Wait, um will this hurt?"

Nurse"No you will both be fine, now shall we have Charlie first follow me"

Holden*lets go his sister's hand* You will be okay" 

Holden watches as his sister disappears around the corner and the sound of a door slams shuts. 

Charlie stands in the room, her hands sweaty and looking at the scary machine in the next room. 

Charlie" I'm scared can't, my brother, be in here too" 

MRI Nurse" Go get her brother Holden Matthews" 

Another nurse gets up and leaves to get her brother. 

MRI Nurse" Okay so I just need you to change into this gown and you can leave your underwear on but maybe take your bra off and anything metal you may have on you, I'll just be out here come out when you're done. 

The MRI nurse leaves Charlie alone and then she looks as the girl's brother comes in. 

Holden*rushes in* Where is Charlie?" 

MRI Nurse" It's okay Holden she is getting changed" 

And at that moment Charlie emerges from the changing room and sees her brother and runs over to him. He pats her shoulder. 

MRI Nurse" Now you can stand here and you can see what is happening Okay?" 

Holden" Thanks" 

Charlie makes her way into the room, trying to keep herself calm. 

MRI Nurse" Alright if you can lay back for me and then I'm going to put these headphones on and you just need to lay still" 

Charlie"Okay, I think I can do that"

The machine starts whirring and the only thing Charlie can hear is the sound of the nurses chatting and the music playing in her headphones.

MRI Nurse"Look alive, ladies, here we go"

MRI Nurse" Initiating scan Images coming online. System reading normally. Everything's great. Looking good.Nice slices. What? 

MRI Nurse: What's going on? *typing*

MRI Nurse: It must be some kind of interference. Attempting signal suppression"

Man's voice"No more holding back. Do it now.

Suddenly the whole MRI scanner blows up. 

Holden" Shit, Charlie, Charlie are you okay?" 

Doctor" Quick, get in there get her out of there" 

The nurses and doctors hurry in and use the extinguisher to put out the fire and one of them helps Charlie out of the room. 

Nurse" Are you okay?" 

Charlie*nods* I think so" 

Nurse" Why don't you go get changed" 

Kevin's phone starts ringing and glances at the number swearing internally. 

Kevin"This is Kevin" 

Man" Where are you, are you with The Twins? "

Kevin" No I was in a class all day"

Man" I - What do they know?"

Kevin"Nothing. And they are confused. They are scared. You know, I really don't think they are the ones that you're looking for. But if you give me some more time"

Man "Time's up" 

Kevin' Wait, no, look, I'll get you what you want"

The line then clicks off and Kevin swallows.

Man" Hello? "*phone rings* I'm here"

Man" Change of plans. The therapist can no longer be trusted"

Man"Oh, you don't say? Do what you have to do"

Man" I want to be certain they are the ones we want" 

Kevin walks in and sees Holden and Charlie at the bar having a drink. 

Charlie"Hey Kevin, the first time a bar and they didn't even card us " 

Kevin*chuckles* Yeah, can we get another round please Gus, They know who you are. Everyone knows who you are" 

Holden" That's comforting. Listen, Kev, about the other day you've always been there for us. You always had our backs"

Charlie" Yeah you have even lied to our mum, Dad and brother for us " 

Holden"Right? Kevin? What what is it?"" 

Kevin" I screwed up. Listen, I don't know how much time we have, or what they plan to do." 

Charlie "They"? *exchanges a glance with her brother* 

Kevin" You are in a lot of trouble" 

Holden" What are you talking about? " 

Charlie" Kevin, what the hell is going on? "

Kevin" Look, I brought you here to warn you" 

Holden" Warn us? About what? Dude, if this is some kind of joke"

Kevin" Dammit, Holden Charlie! I'm not making this up. They're going to be coming for you. I don't know when I just know that they are real "

Charlie " Who's coming for us? Is it the girl? 

Kevin" What!?" 

Holden"The girl with the black hair, - did she get to you? " 

Charlie " And the boy with the black hair "

Kevin "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on. Girl? Boy? What girl and boy? Holden, did someone threaten you two? " 

Holden" No, she didn't threaten us. She tried to warn us.

Both twins start to panic. 

Kevin"Hey.Hey. Holden, Charlie, Track your breath. Come on.Breathe, guys.Breathe.Breathe."

Holden" I gotta go.I'm gonna be sick"

Charlie"Me too" *runs outside* 

Kevin*follows them out* Dammit! Hey, look, it'll be okay.We're gonna figure something out. Don't worry about it"

A man then jumps out from the darkness and grabs Kevin. 

Holden"Kev? Hey! "

Charlie" Kev!" 

Kevin"Let go of me! 

Holden" No! *coughing* Where is my sister?" 

Man" Oh don't worry she is over there "

Holden immediately runs over to his sister who is being held in a tight grip around the neck. He tries to get her but gets pushed on the floor. 

Charlie" Holden!" 

Holden" I'm okay, Charlie, I'm okay" 

Man" Look I know who you are, More importantly, I know what you can do, Show me."

Man" Come on, you can do it and you " points to Charlie* 

Holden"What are you talking about? I don't know what you're talking about!" 

Charlie struggles around in the man's arms thrashing wildly. 

Charlie" You are mental!" 

Man" Then I'd say we have a problem" 

Man" Here's what's gonna happen he's gonna pull the trigger, and you two are gonna stop that bullet from entering your friend's brain"

Holden"No, no, no! "

Man" On the count of three"

Charlie" No, please, no! 

Man" One"

Holden" We are not who you think we are!" 

Man" Two"

Holden" Don't! " 

Then there is the sound of tyres screeching and then van halts to a stop and door slams open. 

Girl" Holden Charlie, get in the van! "

Gunfire then shounds out quite loud. 

Boy" Now! *breathing heavily*

Holden jumps into the front seat while his sister jumps through the side door

Girl" You hit? Holden! Are you hit? " 

Holden"No, no, I No, I don't think so"

Boy" Are you hit, Charlie?" 

Charlie"No I'm fine "*then looks around* Where's Kevin, we have to go back for Kevin" 

Holden" What we have to go back"

Girl".Your friend is fine. They're not after him"

Holden " I thought I thought they were going to kill him. They were gonna shoot him unless we did something" 

Boy*leans forward* They needed validation.Proof that you have what they're looking for"

Charlie " But we don't I don't know what they want" 

Holden" Yeah what do they think we can stop bullets with our bare hands" 

Charlie" Yeah did you all escape from the same mental hospital?"

Holden" I can't even drive a car! "

Charlie" He can't I've watched him, Who are you two?"

Girl" Holden it's me, Willa" 

Boy" And me James, Charlie"

Holden"Is that supposed to mean something to us, I've never seen you before in my life"

Charlie"Me neither I don't know you either of you"

Holden" Where are you taking us?" 

Willa"Somewhere safe"

James"Somewhere those men can't get you"

Charlie" No, look, We just need to go home, please, please, take us home"

Willa"We can't take you home"

James" That's the first place they'll look for you two"

Holden" What what about our family? Luke, our mum, our dad! "

Holden" We don't need your help we can look after ourselves" 

Charlie"Yeah we have each other" *leaning forwards to see into the front* No, we need to get to them! We need to warn them! " 

Charlie and Holden"Please, stop the van! Stop the van! Stop the van! We said to stop the van! 

The van then comes to halt screeching on the road's tarmac and the car behind then suddenly burst into flames. 

Willa*stops the car* Whoa! What the hell was that?" 

James"Whoa. What did you two do? "

Charlie " We didn't do anything, did we, Holden?"

James*nudges Charlie* You did"

Willa" You really don't remember, do you?" 

Holden"Remember what?"

Willa" The past 12 years. Your bodies were dormant, all those years lying in that hospital bed"

James"But your consciousness wasn't. You lived a life those past 12 years, Holden, Charlie"

Willa" I watched you grow up" 

James" And me, we watched you learn to do the things you can do"

Holden reaches across to put his arm round his sister and she leans into his shoulder. 

Willa" This, this is nothing. Just a scratch on the surface. But beneath that surface is something dangerous if you don't learn to control it"

Holden"This is insane. You're insane! 

James" It's the truth! Come with us. Come with us and we will help you"

Holden" No we don't No! We don't need your help!! We don't want any of this! We just want our old life back! 

Willa " Look no one can give you two your old life back, Holden, Charlie " 

James" No one can, But we can show you the life you always wanted"

Charlie had taken now to shouting just like her brother. 

Charlie" How would you know that?" 

James" Because you told us" 

Charlie" Stay away from us, If I see you again or my brother does we will be calling the cops"

Willa"Holden, please! " 

James"Charlie come back "

Man" Hey, Sorry I'm late, They got to him first. I had to intervene. They don't remember"

Man" They got him once, they will get to him again" 

Holden and Charlie finally arrive back home everyone asleep. They go upstairs to their rooms and Holden sits down on his bed sighing, Charlie looks at her brother. 

Charlie"Do you think all of this is real Holden?"

Holden"I don't know I don't even want to think about it let's go to sleep" 

Both go to their separate beds and slowly fall into a deep sleep.


	2. Tempus Fugit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twins Holden and Charlie discover more about what happened when they were in a coma and get to know twins Willa and James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Willa” We see you two where the light shines the brightest” 

*dripping* Run! *echoes*- *gunshot* - *gasping*

I woke up sweating and shaking and looked across at Holden he was the same and was now sitting up in bed trying to compose himself. 

Holden*looks at Charlie* Charlie are you okay?” 

Charlie” I think so but did we just have the same dream again?” 

Holden*puts his hand to his head* If you mean Willa and James and they were yelling at us to run then yeah” *touches his nose blood running from it* 

Charlie*touches her own nose blood dripping from it as well* Not again” 

Holden” Shhhh I can hear voices “*listens at the top of the stairs* 

Charlie” It’s mum and dad they are talking to someone” 

Holden” Shall we go downstairs and find out ?” 

I let a breath before replying yes. We both make our way downstairs and head to the kitchen. 

Diane” That must be them now. Holden? Honey? Charlie” 

Both twins enter the kitchen. 

Police officer “ I'm Sheriff Dayton, This is Deputy Lee:*points to his fellow officer* “You mind if we ask you some questions?” 

Charlie” Wait, your the police are we in trouble?” 

Mum* gets up and approaches me and places a reassuring hand on my shoulder* “ You are not in trouble honey none of you are “ 

Sheriff” Why don't you two get dressed and we'll talk” 

I make my way upstairs with my brother and give him a worried look. 

Charlie” What do you think they want?” 

Holden” I don’t know, you don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to” 

Charlie” Okay “*smiles* 

We made our way back downstairs and I could hear the chatter die down as if they had been talking about us. We both sit down at the table and Holden grabs my hand and squeezes it. Then Sheriff Dayton presses a record on a tape player. 

Dad” Is that necessary?” 

Sheriff Dayton” You wouldn't ask if you could see my handwriting” 

Holden” Are we in trouble? “ 

Sheriff Dayton” No, of course not” 

Dad” Remember you two you don’t have to answer anything you don't want to” 

Dad*receives a stern look from mum* I’ll be quiet” 

Sheriff Dayton “ You don't have to answer, But we're just hoping you can help us fill in some blanks” 

Charlie and Holden” Okay” 

Sheriff Dayton” Now can you confirm where you were last night? “ 

Holden” Um We were at a bar. I don't really remember the name” 

Sheriff Dayton" You were at a bar? You said "we, is that just and Charlie “ 

Charlie” No Kevin was there as well, is he okay though?” 

Sheriff Dayton” I don’t know we haven’t been able to reach him for questioning “ 

Holden” What does that mean? “ 

Charlie” Where is he? “ 

Holden” What what the hell is this all about? “ 

Sheriff Dayton” Holden, what happened outside the bar? In the parking lot? The bartender. He saw you exit the bar, followed by Kevin. He then heard several gunshots.

I start breathing heavily and so does Holden and dad notices us. 

Dad” Okay, stop the tape” 

Mum” Tom, just let them do their job” 

Dad” Their job is to protect Holden and Charlie, not level accusations, Diane” 

Mum” There was gunfire” 

Sheriff Dayton” No one is accusing your twins of anything” 

Holden” We are not who you think we are “ 

Charlie “ They grabbed him”*tries not to cry* 

Sheriff Dayton” Who did?” 

Holden” They started hitting him” 

Mum:” Why didn't you say anything?” 

Dayton: Did you see their faces?” 

Holden” No, it was too dark” 

Sheriff Dayton” Do you remember anything physical? Height, hair colour? Clothing? “ 

Holden” No, it was too dark” 

Sheriff Dayton” What happened next? How did you get away? 

Both of us zone out as we hear the tyres screeching and Willa and James yelling at us. 

Sheriff Dayton” Holden Charlie, how did you get away? 

Charlie Holden, get in the car! - *gunshots*

Dad” All right, we're done here. That's enough”   
.  
Sheriff Dayton” Okay, well, thanks again for your time. If we have any follow-ups” 

Dad” Phone call will be sufficient, Sheriff” 

Sheriff Dayton” Okay. Thank you. Have a good day.

Mum” You can go upstairs you guys “ 

Dad” Don't worry” 

Mum” "Don't worry"? Were you even listening in there?” 

Tom *whispering* They are safe, all right? “ 

Diane” Whether they are safe, they don’t feel safe” 

Tom” Diane, let it go” 

Both me and Holden sat down on his bed with Luke wondering at all if we made any of that up. 

Luke “ Did all that really happen outside the bar?” 

Charlie” What, you think we made it up?” 

Luke” Maybe, truth is I don't know you two well enough to know if that's something you'd make up, But for what it's worth, you know, I'd avoid any lie that causes Dad to go into cardiac arrest. And I know technically I'm still your kid brother, but, you know, technically I've been doing this - longer than you two have” 

Charlie and Holden” This?” 

Luke” Yeah, you know life, existing out in the world. So if you ever need anything Yeah” 

Holden” We need a ride.

The twins stood in the car park of the bar with Luke. 

Luke” So why did you two want to come back here again? Maybe if I knew what we were looking for, I could, like, you know, help speed up the process” 

Holden” We missed 12 years. You can't give us 10 minutes?” 

Luke” Look, don't get me wrong, man. Bar car parks at noon on a Saturday is not without its thrills”*sighs stepping in chewing gum* You gotta be kidding, Seriously, there's a trash can, like, six feet away, but God forbid you to have to behave like a functioning member of society” 

Holden*hops up on Luke’s car* 

Luke “ Whoa, whoa, come on, man. Get off my truck” 

Charlie” Holden? What, you see something? “ 

Holden*hops down* Nothing. Let's go home” 

Luke*unlocks the car and hops in* Are you two okay?” 

Holden” I'm fine.

Charlie “ Yeah Rough night” 

Young boy” Is that real?”*spots the gun in his pocket* 

Yellowjacket” You bet” 

The young boy” You a cop?” 

Yellowjacket” Sure” 

The young boy” Then where's your badge? “ 

Yellow Jacket” I’m undercover” *sees the boy looking at his gun* Would you like to hold it? Here” 

Woman” Jake, honey, come here”*takes him back to his seat*

Charlie” So you do this every Sunday?” 

Luke” For the past few years, yeah. Man, Mom took to church like a duck to holy water” 

Holden” And Dad? Dad believes in two things air conditioning and sleeping in on the weekends. He sees the church as an affront to his "core convictions” 

Charlie” Wait, so Dad's not coming?” 

Luke” I’m sure if you asked him” 

Holden*sighs* This is I have no idea what I'm doing, I can't *fiddling with his tie* 

Luke” Here, here, I got it. Take a seat” 

Holden*sits down.Thanks” 

Luke*sorting Holden’s tie out*Hey, you know, it's not so terrible church. You know, it makes Mom happy. And I kind of think she likes being around others who don't have a clue what it all means but, you know, aren't afraid to ask.

Luke” There you go” 

Holden*looks at his tie* Hey. That's pretty good.

Luke” Boom” 

Charlie” Well what's in for you?” 

Luke” What do you mean?” 

Charlie” You know, going to church? “ 

Luke *chuckles* I go for the scenery” 

Charlie and Holden” What?” 

Luke” The girls” *laughs* 

Charlie” Okay “ 

I sat down in-between Luke and Holden as we waited for the service to start I then looked around and I saw someone I thought I knew. I nudge Holden who turns to look at me and tell him what I saw. He looked around and says he recognises him too. We both turn to look at Luke who is watching a girl. 

Charlie*nudges Luke* Hey. Who is that? He looks familiar to us” 

Luke*sees him* Yeah, you should. That's Kevin's brother” 

Charlie and Holden*look at Luke funny* 

Luke” The psycho that put you two in a coma? Jeff” 

Pastor Ian” The subject of rebirth, of resurrection, appears again and again throughout the Bible. But what is it about the restoration of life that makes it such a prominent and poignant theme? We are tremendously thrilled and grateful to have with us today two people who have experienced a rebirth of sorts a miracle” 

Pastor Ian” Holden and Charlie Matthews. They have been granted this second chance, along with their mother, Diane, their brother, Luke. Their patience, their ardent belief in our Lord has not gone unrecognised.

Then I look at Holden we both know we are having the same vision. I try to block it out and so does he I can see in his eyes. 

Demonic voice” You have to remember, both of you remember “ 

Then suddenly we both leap up yelling leave us alone. 

Mum” Its okay Holden, Charlie”*puts a shoulder on Holden’s shoulder*   
Come back and sit down” 

Luke*comforts Charlie*Come on.Are you okay? It's gonna be okay” *hugs her* 

Luke, Charlie and Holden in Holden and Charlie’s room* 

Holden” I don't know if the church is really my thing” 

Charlie” Mine neither “ 

Luke” *chuckles*I don't know if anyone's gonna blame you two” Well, except, you know “ 

Dad*enters the room* You two got a second? There's something I want to show you”

I follow my dad and Holden down the stairs and to the garage. 

Charlie*spots the motorbike* Oh wow “ 

Holden*spots the motorbike* Oh! Does it work? 

Dad” Well, not yet, Couple of replacement parts, some man-hours. If anybody can fix it, it's you, two.” 

Charlie” You saved all this?” 

Dad” Of course I did, I cannot count the many times I had to pull you two away from that thing just to get you to eat” 

Dad” You twins are a lot like me we are nuts-and-bolts kind of people, We see something that needs to be fixed, we fix it. Right? We don't sit around and pray that it's going to fix itself. That's that's crazy” 

Charlie” Hey, Dad? You and mum you guys are okay, right? “ 

Dad” *sighs* We're through the worst of it. That's all the matters, right? 

Charlie” Yeah”*hugs her dad* 

Dad” All right, well, come on. Give me a hand you two” 

Man,” You have an ID? Where's your car? “ 

Yellow Jacket” Missus forgot to get it serviced. It's not the first time” 

*typing* *beeping* 

Yellow Jacket” Mind if we move this along? I've got an appointment. With Frost” 

Man” Of course. We'll have a car escort you up to the main house.

Dad” Okay that ought to do it., Okay. Start her up. See how we did” 

*engine revs*

Dad” *laughs* Your mom would kill me if I didn't say, "Be careful," so be careful” 

*honking* 

Holden” Are you crazy? 

Hey! *tires squeal* 

Holden” Get away from us! *honking* 

Charlie” What the hell's wrong with you? “ 

*thunder rumbles*

Holden” Why can't we talk in the truck? “ 

Kevin” They could be listening” 

Holden” Who? “ 

Charlie” Who is listening? We're in the middle of nowhere” 

Kevin” Keep your voice down” 

Charlie” Not until you tell us what's going on.

Kevin” Damn it, Holden Charlie, shut up!

Holden” No! You need to tell us what's going on!”

Kevin” What are you? “ 

Charlie” What? Kevin, We are your friends” 

Kevin” No, you two were vegetables for 12 years. And now look at you, People don't just wake up from a coma and walk out of the hospital” 

Holden” Kevin, you need to calm down” 

Kevin” No, I know what I saw! I know what I saw. They were right about you two, about what you could do. And now they won't leave me alone until they have you” 

Holden” Well we never asked for any of this none of it” 

Charlie” We didn't ask to live half our lives unconscious in a hospital bed.  
We didn't ask to do whatever the hell it was you saw us do the other night. I certainly didn't ask to be driven miles out of town by some ninja girl and boy from The Matrix who claimed we lived life together while we both were in a coma” 

Holden” The only thing we asked for was help from our best friend who shared beers with us right up there, man” 

Kevin” I just want things to be like they were”

Holden” We still want that” 

Kevin” Well, it's too late for that now” 

Holden” Well then we are sorry, sorry that we woke up and ruined your life” 

That night I struggled to sleep and even started dreaming about that man again, I don’t know why me and Holden keep dreaming about him I don’t know who he is. He keeps telling us that we need to remember what happen and that only me and my brother can save what is left. 

When I wake up I see Holden next to me and he sighs as well. 

Charlie” Not again why does this keep happening “ 

Holden” I don’t know I wish I knew” 

We slowly made our way back to the house. When we arrive back we go up to our room and see that Holden has managed to burn all his baseball bobbleheads dad gave him when he was ten. I watch as Holden now in a very annoying mood grabs a pillowcase and puts them in there and hurries downstairs. 

Luke” You're back less than a week and Mom's already got you two doing chores? No wonder you're the favourites”.

Holden” Maybe it has something to do with you sneaking out after Mom and Dad are asleep” 

Luke” Yeah, I'm in college, man. You two are sneaking.

Charlie” We are not sneaking “

Luke” I get it okay, Mom runs this place like Guantanamo. A little rebellion now and then could be good for you. Then you must be a pinnacle of health.

Luke” (chuckles) Yeah. You two should come with me. This girl Julia's having a few friends over. You know, it's nothing major” 

Holden and Charlie” I don't think so.” 

Luke” You sure, Holden Charlie? Maybe a little bit of practice being around other people wouldn't be the worst thing” 

Luke” Okay. Start with this. You're going to want to avoid any reds, blues, or clears. There's gonna be punch floating around. It's essentially Kool-Aid with turpentine, so “ 

Guess who? 

Luke” Ooh.Sorry.Holden Charlie, uh uh, this is my Riley girlfriend, sorry. Um, Riley, this is my brother and sister” 

Riley” I know “ 

Charlie” Wait you know?” 

Riley” You're all this town's talking about, So, do you remember anything from your coma? Could you, like, hear people speaking to you while you were unconscious? I saw a kid on YouTube that could hear everything going on around him” 

Luke” This is a party, so could we not talk about comas? 

A girl and boy then enter the kitchen. 

Girl” Why are you drinking beer?” 

Boy” Yeah” 

Holden and Charlie (unsure) It's a neutral colour? “ 

Boy and Girl*laughs* Come on, we are taking you where we got the good stuff, I’m Sam and this Holly” 

Luke*looks at the twins* It's cool, go on I'll catch up with you. I promise.”

Both twins nod* 

Sam” Come on you two “ 

Yellow Jacket “I’m meeting with Frost” 

Woman” No, you're not” 

Yellow Jacket” I think there's been a mistake” 

Woman” No, no mistake. You had a meeting with Frost. Now you have a meeting with me” 

Yellow Jacket” Sorry to waste your time” 

Woman” Please take your seat” 

Yellow Jacket” You've got my number where Frost can reach me directly” 

Woman” Sit down! What the hell were you thinking? You had orders to be discreet.  
Discretion is how this organisation continues to operate with minimal outside interference. What you did that was the opposite of discreet” 

Yellow Jacket” Frost instructed me to find something out and yet that moronic show and tell wasn't the worst of it"

Woman” Your blunt-force tactics have likely spooked Holden and Charlie, not that I blame them. They involve law enforcement if they haven’t already and photos of you in that hideous mustard jacket will be posted on every bus bench from Fort Reed to Fort Worth. You're being reassigned.” 

Yellow Jacket You don't have the authority to do that” 

Woman” Our cause is too important. The twins are too important. Their cooperation is crucial. And by alienating them, you've jeopardised the life's work of a great man. I gave him proof! Frost wanted to see what the twins can do and now we know. You don't get a gold sticker for a job half done. You can go now” 

*dance music playing* 

Both twins make faces as they drink. 

Holly” Holden! If it's too strong, I can add more lemonade” 

Girl” Hi, I'm Jamie” 

Holden” Holden and this is my sister Charlie” 

Jamie” Yeah, I know” 

Holly” You see? Everybody knows” 

Jamie” Luke told us not to say anything, but I feel like it's wrong not to say anything.  
Right? Like when someone dies, you don't just ignore the fact that they're dead.  
You acknowledge the fact that they've lived” 

Charlie” Yeah but we didn't die, We are still “ 

Jamie” Obviously you didn't die, but just 'cause you're not dead doesn't mean you were alive” 

Sam” Ignore her, She gets hammered and then suddenly she's Aristotle. Uh, the philosopher, Yeah, don't forget scientist.” 

Holden” You know, a lot of people don't know this, but his model of the universe is actually what paved the way for Copernicus, who, as most people do know, said the earth revolved around the sun, not the other way around. I was really big into science” 

Holly” No kidding “ 

Charlie” Ignore my brother he is a total nerd” 

Jamie” Well, I'm really big into keeping this party a party. So let's skip study hall for now and let's start having some fun. All right, bitches, around the world.

Both twins had been playing around the world with Sam and Holly and now both were standing talking. 

Sam” You know you and your brother look nothing alike “ 

Charlie” We are fraternal twins which means that we derived from separately fertilised ova and that we have different genetic makeup” 

Sam*looks at Charlie weird* Excuse me what I thought it was just your brother that was the science nerd” 

Charlie” Well he never used to stop talking about it I guess some of it must of stuck” 

Sam*laughs and holds Charlie*

Charlie” You know this is weird” 

Sam” What is ?’ 

Charlie” Well I never really kiss guys I first meet” 

Sam” Well there is a first time for everything “ *leans Into kiss her* 

Charlie*gasps seeing visions* 

Sam” Are you okay?” 

Charlie” Do you mind I have to use the bathroom”

Sam” Okay “*leans back* 

Charlie” I’ll be right back” 

Charlie makes her way to the toilet hearing voices* 

Voices” Don’t resist Charlie, you and your brother they are coming for you” 

Both twins meet up in the bathroom and fall on the floor as they have visions. 

Charlie” Wait whoa where are we ?” *looks around* 

Holden*gets up from the floor helping his sister up* I don’t know”*looks around* 

The voices continue to echo throughout the place. 

Don’t resist you two they are coming for you, you can’t escape it. 

Suddenly both twins find themselves back on the bathroom floor and they look round all confused.

Charlie” Wait, what just happened ?” 

Holden” I don’t know” 

They then realised that someone had been banging on the door. What they hadn’t realised was that they had somehow set the place on fire unknowingly. 

Luke watches everyone running out in terror trying to get out before the fire spreads more. 

Luke” Hey where are they?” 

Riley” Who?” 

Luke” The twins where are they?” 

Riley” I don’t know “ 

Luke*sighs in anger and walks off* 

Riley” Luke come back” 

Luke” Charlie, Holden “ *rushing down hallways* 

Luke” Charlie, Holden answer me where are you ?” 

Luke” Charlie, Holden, Holden and Charlie” 

Luke eventually finds them in one of the bathrooms. 

Luke” Guys what are you doing we have to get out of here now” 

Both twins wake up again and look around. 

Charlie” What, what happened ?” 

Luke” Don’t worry about that come on we got to go quick before the cops get here” 

Luke” Come on get up ill help you” 

Luke helps his sister up and then Holden. 

The fire alarm sounds throughout the house as Luke helps both his brother and sister out of the house. 

Charlie” Luke we didn’t mean it, we didn’t “ 

Luke” It’s okay come on “ 

Yellow Jacket opens his safe pressing buttons and then hides his gun away just in time to see his daughter run in. 

Little Girl” Daddy! Daddy! “ 

Yellow Jacket”- He-he-he-hey! Easy there, butterfly. You're getting too strong for me. Do you know what might have happened? I think you got bit by some radioactive spiders.

Little Girl” No.

Yellowjacket’” Yeah, 'cause that's a spider bite. That's another spider bite. There's another spider bite. Lots of spider bites” 

Wife” Hey, I didn't hear you come in.

Yellowjacket” Hi” 

Wife” Hi. Pancakes are almost ready” 

Yellow Jacket” I'm starved”*picks up his daughter* Did you get taller while I was gone? 

Girl” No!” 

Yellowjacket” I think you did.

Girl*smiles* No” 

Yellow Jacket” No I measured you before I left, You are definitely taller. I have a tall girl! “ 

Holden and Charlie enter the kitchen* 

Diane” Ah, they have risen. Before noon, no less, You want me to make you two something? “ 

Holden” No thanks” 

Charlie” I’m not really hungry” 

Diane*approaches her twins* You two sleep okay?” *feels Charlie’s forehead and Holden’s* 

Holden” Yeah we are fine mum” 

Charlie” Just, uh, weird dreams.”

Diane” Well, try and eat. You'll feel better” 

Luke*opens the fridge* 

Diane” Hey, Luke, you didn't happen to know anyone involved in that house fire, did you?” 

Luke” House fire? “ 

Diane” Yeah, it happened right off-campus. Just awful. I guess there was a party and it got out of hand. The whole house went up in minutes. Three kids were taken to the hospital. It's a miracle nobody was killed.” 

Luke*glances at Charlie and Holden* Yeah, that's crazy.” 

Willa and James’s apartment* 

Holden and Charlie Hi” 

Willa and James” Hi” 

Charlie” Can we come in?” 

James” Of course “ 

Holden “You two live here? I just mean, you know, there's a lot of, uh, empty space” 

Willa” We are still moving in.

Holden” The other night, you, uh, said we lived a life together.

Willa” Yeah we did” 

James and Willa answer the door. 

Holden” You said we lived life together” 

Willa” You did “ 

Charlie” Where?” 

James” It isn’t easy to explain” 

Holden” Well we have come all the way over here, just humour us”

James” While you were in your coma, your mind travelled” 

Charlie” "Traveled”?” 

Willa” You left your physical body here in Fort Reed and your mind travelled to another world” 

Holden” And you're telling us we did all this while we were unconscious? “ 

Willa” I don't expect you two to understand”

Holden” Oh No, we understand don’t we Charlie” 

Charlie” Yeah we just don't believe you” 

James*steps in*Well, you're both here now, so there must be some part of you - that wants to” 

Charlie” We want it to stop, All of it” 

Holden” Before someone else gets hurt” 

(phone trilling) (phone ringing) 

Sister in law” Hey, Kevin, Where have you been?”

Kevin” I can't explain right now, baby. I think I'm being followed” 

Sister in law” What? What? Where are you? Why would anybody be following you? That doesn't make any sense.

Kevin” Look, I can't explain right now, okay babe? I just need you to pack a bag, okay? Just pack a bag” 

Sister in law” No, Kevin.I'm not going anywhere -until you tell me what's going on.

-(crash) - (groans) - Kevin? Kevin? (crash)   
Willa” What you're experiencing are physical manifestations of your mind simply trying to remember those 12 years” 

Holden” Nothing about that was simple, More English” 

James” You've heard of PTSD, Soldiers returning home feeling the effects of recent trauma. Like in your case, it's brought on by stress” 

Willa” Yeah how many soldiers can burn houses to the ground with their minds? Your emotional responses are a bit more dramatic”

Holden” Yeah” 

Willa” Your mind wants you to remember. Your memories are trying to force their way out. But you two are stubborn” 

Charlie, We are stubborn? You called us 37 times over the past 48 hours” 

Willa” Yeah” 

James” Now you know why” 

James” The key to controlling these outbursts is freeing your memory, At least, that's my best guess” 

Willa” We can inject you two with a carefully synthesised Propanol and an Anisomycin chaser” 

Charlie” That's funny, it sounded like you said inject us.

James” My sister did it will dull the fear response in your brain and amplify your long-term memory, It's perfectly safe” 

Willa*picks up the needle*

Holden” No, no way are you sticking me with that, I don't even know you” 

Charlie” Same do not stick that in my arm”*tries to push James away* 

James*retracts the needle* But you do know us, and until you remember that, you two are still a danger to yourself”

Holden” That's not your call” 

James” You came to us for help”

Charlie Because we are out of our minds” 

Willa” And because you knew we could help you. You just don't understand how and that's what scares you” 

Holden*puts his hands on his sister's shoulders* Look, we just need time. We need to think” 

Willa” You shouldn’t take too long, These outbursts, they could get worse” 

Holden” What are our options”

James” Your only options is to trust us” 

Willa” Even though you have no reason to” 

Holden” Please, just don't give me a reason not to” 

Holden” Man, is it good to be back here, I definitely remember this place” 

Charlie “ Me too, I mean, come on, Look at this”*knocks on the table*Same table” 

Luke” Brings back some great memories, doesn't it? “ 

Holden” This was Friday nights for us. All-you-can-eat pasta, garlic bread - Yeah.  
Then after, we'd, uh, school Dad over at the batting cages” 

Charlie” And then I would beat all of you” 

Dad” Yeah, I think your memory of the batting cage is grossly inaccurate, guys, Your selective memory is once again second to none.

*Mum chuckles* Slow down there, you two, you see something you like it ?” 

Dad” What looks good for you two?” 

Holden” Yeah and Uh well, it has been 12 years since my last bacon ravioli” 

Charlie” Oh yeah they were the best” 

Luke” Guys, those things were a health code violation with Parmesan. They used to pile on those meatballs. Do you remember?

Holden and Charlie” Oh Yeah.

Luke “Oh! Hey, Dad, tell them about, um the meatball grinder at Sanderson’s” 

Dad” I don't know what you're talking about” 

Mum” Oh yeah another thing Luke here has passed his driving test” 

Charlie” Driving test no not Lukey he is only five” 

Luke*laughs* Sure

Holden” Did he pass you? “ 

Luke” Hell yeah.

Mum” There's a test you two can take, too. High school equivalency test” 

Charlie” Okay” 

Dad” They haven’t even passed the seventh grade yet, Diane.

Mum” Which is why he needs to get back to it” 

Holden” It's fine, It's a good idea.

Dad” Yeah but who are they in a race with? Nobody” 

Mum” It'll be good for them, to get back out there” 

Dad” I just wish you would have discussed this with me first. You know, I might have an opinion as to what's good for them, too.

Holden” Hey, it's okay. Can we order or “ 

Mum” Why do you question every single decision?” 

Dad” Because maybe nobody else ever gets to make one” 

Mum” Listen, they are gonna get their diplomas, all right? It's just not gonna happen before sundown.

Dad” Okay, you sit back and watch while things get done by somebody else. This isn't gonna "get done. This isn't like a task like like picking up the dry cleaning, all right? This is gonna take some time, they are gonna need time” 

Mum” You don't think that I don't know this?” 

Luke” Would you both just shut up? “ 

Dad” The hell did you just say? “ 

Mum” Excuse me?” 

Luke” I’m, I’m done. I'm done lying” 

Holden and Charlie” Lying? About what?” 

Luke” So are you gonna tell them why you sleep on the couch, Dad? 

Dad*sighs* Holden Charlie, your mom and I, we've been separated, For over a year” 

Charlie” But but that doesn’t make sense, I mean we have all been home together” 

Dad” I know but I actually have my own place” 

Mum” We thought it would be best for you two to come home to a stable family” environment when you woke up, To make you feel comfortable” 

Holden” How long were you all gonna pretend? 

*No on answers* 

Holden” Great, Um so great job making us feel comfortable” 

Charlie" Yeah we feel right at home” 

*Both get-up and walk off* 

Mum and Dad” Holden, Charlie” 

Luke” Holden Charlie, come on” 

Holden*holds his sister* No, I hope this doctor-prescribed reunion wasn't too hard for you all” 

Mum” Holden, Charlie wait” 

Dad*looks at Luke* The hell were you thinking?

*Suddenly both twins hold their heads* 

Holden” No not tonight” 

Charlie” Ahhhh”*falls on the floor* 

*knock knock* 

Willa” I’ll get it”*opens the door* Oh hello, come in you two are soaked JAMES!” 

James*comes out of his room* What is it, oh hey Holden and Charlie”*waves* What are you doing here?

Willa” You should get out of those clothes. I mean, you're all wet, so I'll get a towel” 

Holden” Thanks.

Charlie” Hey, um who's that guy we keep seeing in all these visions? 

James*approaches them* Your mind is trying to make sense of a lot of things” 

Holden” The man's getting a habit of scaring the crap out of me” 

Charlie” Yeah me too” 

Holden and Charlie*take the towels* Thanks” 

Charlie*sighs* I thought having dinner with my family was bad” 

James” Your parents still together? “ 

Charlie” No, we found out tonight they had been covering up for all the years” 

James” Sorry I didn't mean, um It's none of my business” 

Willa” So to control your outbursts, we need to get you two to remember, you ready?” 

Holden” I guess we are ready to try” 

Willa, James, Charlie and Holden sitting in a circle* 

Willa” This bowl represents the here and now, The world we currently live in”

James” That sponge in there is you two, Miracle Twins Holden and Charlie Matthews living in the here and now” 

Holden” Did you two rehearse this? “ 

Willa” Of course we did.

James” When you went into your coma, the traditional laws of physics say that the space, time, energy, and mass of Holden and Charlie Matthews remained in that bowl for 12 years” 

Holden” But you're telling we left that bowl” 

Willa” The water in this sponge represents all the experience you two absorbed from the real world” 

James” Your consciousness, pain, pleasure.Love, Things that the traditional laws of physics don't account for” 

Willa” Now your brain, it transferred all that stored experience over to here. This is that other plane of existence. Where we met, I call it the Realm” 

Twins” The Realm?” 

James” The term came out of an old medical journal” 

Charlie” Because "Narnia" was taken?” 

Willa” The water we rang from your sponge swirled in this muddy pool for 12 years. Until you both woke up. And your bodies reclaimed it” 

James” This is you now.Since you awoke.*squashes the sponge* 

Twins” Gee, thanks”

Holden” So what we need to do is isolate our memories of the Realm and once our minds can make sense of everything we’ve experienced we can finally get a good night's sleep” 

James and Willa” Lay on your backs” 

Twins*looks at both of them* 

Willa” For luck” 

Willa and James*looks at them* What is it?

Charlie” Nothing, it's just me and my brother are not so crazy about needles” 

Willa” Would it help if we counted to three? “ 

Twins” Actually, yeah, Yeah”

James” We are giving you both an integrated stress response inhibitor. It's been known to boost memory functions in mice” 

Holden” But it's been tested on humans, too, right?” 

Willa” Right, Just, uh just lay back and relax” 

Charlie” And you're both going to count to three?” 

Willa and James” Yes. We will count to three” 

James*leans on the large bath as the two twins sit in it*

Willa” Think about the last thing you remember before your coma. Just concentrate on that” 

Twins*The woods” 

Willa” Good. Here we go. One, two three” 

Man” Follow the light Holden, Charlie Follow the light” 

Both twins then jump up gasping and spluttering*

Holden” That was the Realm? “ 

Charlie, How is that possible?” 

Willa*puts her hands-on Holden and James on Charlie*Try to breathe Holden, Charlie It's okay, here Drink.It'll help” 

Holden” It was strange like, like, “*trying to think of something*

Charlie” It was like being thrown into a blender” 

Holden” Yes that is exactly what it felt like, I saw trees and this light, really bright, and then and then it'd go away” 

Charlie” Yes yes, that is right oh my god” 

James” You're remembering. That's good. That's very good” 

Holden” If these are memories, then why am I not younger like a 12-year-old?” 

Willa” Your mind only reflects the current you” 

Holden” Well the current me feels like I dove headfirst into an empty swimming pool” 

James” In rare cases, a decreased level of consciousness can cause hypothermia. The bath helps dilate your blood vessels” 

Pastor Ian” Seriously?” 

Diane” We just didn't know the right way to go about telling them”.

Pastor” It's okay, Diane, You knew the split was gonna hit hard. I mean, you know, there isn't a how-to guide for what you and your family have been through” 

(door unlocking) 

Diane” They are home. Thank God” 

*Diane:” Oh, it's you” 

Tom” Warm welcome, Thank you” 

Tom” Late night for you, Pastor” 

Diane” I couldn't sleep, Ian agreed to wait up for Holden with me” 

Pastor Ian” It's nothing. I offer my support to the community in any way I can” 

Tom” Oh. That's a kind gesture. Doesn't go unnoticed. But you'd be wise to remember that Holden is my son and Charlie is my daughter, And we're perfectly capable of worrying about them without your holy blessing” 

Pastor Ian” Of course, Tom.

(footsteps) Hm.  
Man” Looks like I was the good luck charm that brought him home” 

Kevin”*sighs*What did you do to Holden and Charlie?” 

Yellow Jacket” You're referring to the demonstration they gave us in the parking lot that night.  
Pretty impressive stuff, right? First I didn't believe in my employer's cause, Another plane of existence, it sounded like a fairytale I'd read to my daughter at bedtime, But then I forced their hands, And wow. They have a gift and they don’t even know it” 

Kevin” Why me? 

Yellow Jacket” The misinterpretation of command resulted in you being a witness to something you should not have seen and I'm saddled with cleaning it up, Sorry.

Kevin” I’m not gonna talk, I swear” 

Yellow Jacket” In that case, I'll be candid, I hate killing. Turns my stomach” 

Kevin”. Please, My wife. She's going to give birth to our first child.I I just need to see them” 

Yellowjacket” Only when taken away does one really know what he has. So are you gonna behave? “ 

Kevin” Uh-huh.

Yellow Jacket” All right. Let's take you home” 

Jamie” Hey, Holden” 

Holden” Jamie! Hey! What's up? Sorry about, uh, breaking it off the other night” 

Jamie” Oh, no. There were flames. Wasn't your fault, is your sister okay is she here” 

Holden *chuckles* Yeah she is okay and no she isn’t here with me she is at home with Luke” 

Jamie” So what kind of a deck do you get?” 

Holden Uh, I'm looking for one of the helmets” 

*both chuckle*

Jamie” Hey, what's your number? 

Holden” Um, the phone I have right now isn't Well, look. It's just one of those temporary ones, so 

Jamie” Oh, no, here” Let me” 

"You have work to do.  
Willa. 

Jamie” Who's Willa? “ 

Holden” She is our cousin “ 

Jamie” Oh, I I didn't know you and Luke had cousins” 

Holden” Oh yeah only one, she likes to be kept out of the press, She's shy, so” 

Jamie” She sounds smart.*typing*There, Now in case this place spontaneously goes up in flames *both chuckle* you got my number. Call me sometime” 

Holden” I will. Oh, and, um whatever high-flying act you've got planned, the ones that actually protect your skull are just over there” 

Jamie” Right. Good tip” Thanks” 

Holden” Yup. See ya. Yeah” 

Daniel” He's been asking for you two” 

Willa and James” Thank you, Daniel” 

Willa and James*sit by Arthur* We are here” 

Daniel” He's starting to remember. But it's slow. Just fragmented memories. It'll be some time before he can make sense of them. Before he has control.

Willa” We are trying” 

Daniel” So is he. But I can only go as fast as he'll let me. 

James*places a hand on Arthur*” Nothing will distract us from bringing you home” 

Yellowjacket” How many months is she? “ 

Kevin” Seven” 

Yellowjacket” Taking you home to see your family seemed like the right thing to do” 

Kevin” Thank you” *rattling* No, No” *realises he can’t open the door*

Dad” You know, it's about time, I guess, No use in pretending anymore, Gonna leave some tools here in case your mom needs help around the house” 

Luke” Dad, thought I'd let you know I'm heading back. I got an Econ midterm” 

Dad” What happened to take the semester off? The school knows what you're dealing with” 

Luke” Yeah. At a certain point, I need to string together some life moments that don't involve the coma” 

Dad” I know, That's exactly what Holden and Charlie around here are doing. You can help more than anyone, Luke” 

Luke” "More than anyone"? Until a few days ago, I was just the kid who visited the hospital, you know, every week with you and Mum” 

Dad” Hand me the impact wrench, will you?” 

Luke*picks something up* 

Dad” No, no, not that, Not that. Come on. How do you not know what an impact wrench is? Holden and Charlie would know” 

Luke” They were always pretty good with this stuff” 

Dad” Yeah, they never missed a chance to get their hands greasy, that's for sure.  
Look, Luke. You know, doing projects and things, that just that was never your thing. That's okay” 

Luke” Yeah, maybe because instead of inviting me in there like him you just went in there to hide” 

Dad” I wasn't trying to hide.I was trying to keep this family together.I was trying to keep a roof over our heads - is what I was trying to do” 

Luke” You were trying to disappear! Like like this was somehow my fault” 

Dad” Luke.

Luke” All I ever heard about was how destroyed you and Mum were about Holden and Charlie. It was ALWAYS about Holden and Charlie! But you had me. was still here” 

Dad” And I'm here now and the twins are here! Luke, we can try it again! Hey! Luke!”

(knock on the door)

Willa” It's open.

Twins” Hey. We got most everything on your wish list” 

Holden” Do you reimburse? I feel like a tool” 

Charlie” Why are you so intent on helping us? “ 

James” Because we care about what happens to you two”

Willa” Are you two ready to do this again” 

Holden” Oh, I think I brought good luck the first time, right? “ 

James “ Just think back, What can you recall from your last visit?” 

Charlie The woods” 

Holden” And a light” 

Willa” Focus on that light. In one, two Come on Holden, Charlie. We are in there. Just have to find us. Just have to remember” 

The twins enter the rim but there is a lot of noises going on around them, things crashing to the ground and screaming and their names they could hear their names. 

HOLDEN, CHARLIE COME BACK, COME BACK. 

Both twins wake up shaking and soaking wet in the bath*

Willa” You're okay”*trying to help Holden out of the bath while James helps Charlie* 

Holden” There's this castle or something” 

Willa” It's okay. You're okay” 

Holden” I never want to feel like that again” 

Charlie” I never want to feel like that again either it was weird and strange” 

James” Okay. Okay. It's okay”   
Thanks.

Willa and James watch the two twins eat so fast. 

Charlie” I feel like I could eat for days” 

James” It's a side effect” 

Holden” We were attacked in there, Willa” 

Willa” It's because you didn't belong” 

Charlie” But we were in there for years” 

James” We spent years on the run. It's a beautiful world. Filled with more wonder and magic than you'll see in your lifetime” 

Willa*looks at her brother* But it's also extremely dangerous. You were in there with us and we were all on the run together” 

Holden” Did you two go involuntarily? Why? You spent 12 years in that place” 

Willa” Nearly half our lives, we spent in that place” 

James” But that place is our lives” 

Charlie” What about your family? “ 

Willa Our mom died during childbirth. And after I and James were born, our dad just took off, We never knew either of them. Our grandfather looked after us” *looks at her brother*

James*exchanges looks with his sister and cuddles her*He raised us, Read us bedtime stories by Hawking, Darwin, Sagan, After all, we missed, we will always be grateful for the life he gave us. Made us feel like we were a part of something. To be working alongside him was important” 

Charlie” Sounds like a great man” 

James*still cuddling Willa* Even after everything he's done for us, we still wonder sometimes what it must be like to have a mum and a dad. To know them. Love them, we have only ever had each other and our grandfather” 

*That evening at the house* 

Diane looked at her twins sitting together on the sofa watching the tv, she was so happy to have her twins back.

Charlie “ Mum?” 

Mum” Yes Charlie?” 

Charlie” Dad mentioned the other night the Pastor?” 

Mum” Of course he did. You know how he feels about the church” 

Charlie” At the house late the other night, Mum.Seems pretty dedicated” 

Mum was up waiting for you two and I was upset about how we parted ways. Pastor Ian's been counselling us since the accident and last night, he offered to keep me company, he was just so worried for you two

Holden” Good.We are just glad he was there for you, Mum” 

Mum” Thank you my twins” *hugs both of them* 

The next morning I woke up the same time as my brother and I went off to the bathroom to get changed and bumped into Mum. 

Mum” Hey Charlie you okay this morning?’ 

Charlie” I’m nervous Mum, nervous about taking the exam” 

Mum” You will do, I expect Holden is feeling the same” 

Charlie*hugs her mum* I’m just scared mum about all this everything that has been happening” 

Mum*holds one of her twins* It will be okay at least you two have each other” 

Charlie” Yeah I guess I don’t know what I would do without Holden” 

Mum” You will do fine today I promise” 

Charlie” Okay mum” 

Mum*kisses Charlie* Is your brother up?” 

Charlie” Yeah he is getting changed I think” 

Mum” I will wait to put this laundry in there then” 

Suddenly it all became so real when I and my brother walked into the exam hall, everyone looked at us when we came in. 

Charlie” Holden everyone is staring at us” 

Holden” It's okay, come on”*holds his sister's hand* 

We navigate our way to our desks and sit down. 

Teacher” Students, you may begin your exam now” 

Then as I was studying on my paper I could hear the man again talking to me, shouting at me telling me things I needed to do. I looked at my brother he was sweating and breathing heavily. 

Then without warning, both of us shouted out in the exam room and run out. 

The second chapter I wrote ages ago. Let me know what you think


	3. Ties That Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holden and Charlie discover more about who they were in this realm, Willa and James help them with their own methods, they discover their parents and brother have been lying to him and they have to take a huge test.

Chapter 3   
Holden” The other night you said we lived a life together” 

Charlie” Where?” 

James” It isn’t easy to explain” 

Holden” Well we have come all the way over here, just humour us”

James” While you were in your coma, your minds travelled” 

Charlie” "Travelled”?” 

Willa” You left your physical body here in Fort Reed and your mind travelled to another world” 

Holden” And you're telling us we did all this while we were unconscious? “ 

Willa” I don't expect you two to understand”

Holden” Oh No, we understand don’t we Charlie” 

Charlie” Yeah we just don't believe you” 

James*steps in*Well, you're both here now, so there must be some part of you - that wants to” 

Charlie” We want it to stop, All of it” 

Holden” Before someone else gets hurt” 

(phone trilling) (phone ringing) 

Sister in law” Hey, Kevin, Where have you been?”

Kevin” I can't explain right now, baby. I think I'm being followed” 

Sister in law” What? What? Where are you? Why would anybody be following you? That doesn't make any sense.

Kevin” Look, I can't explain right now, okay babe? I just need you to pack a bag, okay? Just pack a bag” 

Sister in law” No, Kevin.I'm not going anywhere -until you tell me what's going on.

-(crash) - (groans) - Kevin? Kevin? (crash) 

Willa” What you're experiencing are physical manifestations of your mind simply trying to remember those 12 years” 

Holden” Nothing about that was simple, can we get it more in English” 

James” You've heard of PTSD, Soldiers returning home feeling the effects of recent trauma. Like in your case, it's brought on by stress” 

Willa” Yeah how many soldiers can burn houses to the ground with their minds? Your emotional responses are a bit more dramatic”

Holden”Right” 

Willa” Your mind wants you to remember. Your memories are trying to force their way out. But you two are stubborn” 

Charlie, We are stubborn? You called us 37 times over the past 48 hours” 

Willa” Yeah. well I had to get into contact with you” 

James” Now you know why” 

James” The key to controlling these outbursts is freeing your memory, At least, that's my best guess” 

Willa” We can inject you two with a carefully synthesised Propanol and an Anisomycin chaser” 

Charlie” That's funny, it sounded like you said inject us"

James” My sister did, it will dull the fear response in your brain and amplify your long-term memory, It's perfectly safe” 

Willa*picks up the needle* It will be okay"

Holden” No, no way are you sticking me with that, I don't even know you” 

Charlie” Same do not stick that in my arm”*tries to push James away* 

James*retracts the needle* But you do know us, and until you remember that, you two are still a danger to yourself”

Holden” That's not your call” 

James” You came to us for help”

Charlie Because we are out of our minds” 

Willa” And because you knew we could help you. You just don't understand how and that's what scares you” 

Holden*puts his hands on his sister's shoulders* Look, we just need time. We need to think” 

Willa” You shouldn’t take too long, These outbursts, they could get worse” 

Holden” What are our options”

James” Your only options is to trust us” 

Willa” Even though you have no reason to” 

Holden” Please, just don't give me a reason not to” 

Holden” Man, is it good to be back here, I definitely remember this place” 

Charlie “ Me too, I mean, come on, Look at this”*knocks on the table*Same table” 

Luke” Brings back some great memories, doesn't it? “ 

Holden” This was Friday nights for us. All-you-can-eat pasta, garlic bread - Yeah.  
Then after, we'd, uh, school Dad over at the batting cages” 

Charlie” And then I would beat all of you” 

Dad” Yeah, I think your memory of the batting cage is grossly inaccurate, guys, Your selective memory is once again second to none.

*Mum chuckles* Slow down there, you two, you see something you like it ?” 

Dad” What looks good for you two?” 

Holden” Yeah and Uh well, it has been 12 years since my last bacon ravioli” 

Charlie” Oh yeah they were the best, I do prefer the pineapple pizzas though"

Luke” Guys, those things were a health code violation with Parmesan. They used to pile on those meatballs. Do you remember that?" 

Holden and Charlie” Oh Yeah, well they were still good" 

Luke" And Charlie I mean pineapple pizza is just wrong, Oh! Hey, Dad, tell them about, um the meatball grinder at Sanderson’s” 

Dad” I don't know what you're talking about” 

Mum” Oh yeah another thing Luke here has passed his driving test” 

Charlie” Driving test no not Lukey he is only five” 

Luke*laughs* Sure

Holden” Wow, well done little bro" 

Luke” Hell yeah and on my first try" 

Mum” There's a test you two can take, too. High school equivalency test” 

Charlie” A test?” 

Dad” They haven’t even passed the seventh grade yet, Diane.

Mum” Which is why he needs to get back to it” 

Holden” It's fine, It's a good idea.

Dad” Yeah but who are they in a race with? Nobody” 

Mum” It'll be good for them, to get back out there” 

Dad” I just wish you would have discussed this with me first. You know, I might have an opinion as to what's good for them, too.

Charlie” Hey, it's okay. Can we order or “ 

Mum” Why do you question every single decision?” 

Dad” Because maybe nobody else ever gets to make one” 

Mum” Listen, they are gonna get their diplomas, all right? It's just not gonna happen before sundown.

Dad” Okay, you sit back and watch while things get done by somebody else. This isn't gonna "get done. This isn't like a task like like picking up the dry cleaning, all right? This is gonna take some time, they are gonna need time” 

Mum” You don't think that I don't know this?” 

Luke” Would you both just shut up!"

Dad” What did you just say? “ 

Mum” Excuse me?” 

Luke” I’m, I’m done. I'm done lying” 

Holden and Charlie” Lying? About what?” 

Luke” So are you gonna tell them why you sleep on the couch, Dad? 

Dad*sighs* Holden Charlie, your mom and I, we've been separated, For over a year” 

Charlie” But but that doesn’t make sense, I mean we have all been home together” 

Dad” I know but I actually have my own place” 

Mum” We thought it would be best for you two to come home to a stable family environment when you woke up, To make you feel comfortable” 

Holden” How long were you all gonna pretend? 

*No on answers* 

Holden” Great, Um so great job making us feel comfortable” 

Charlie" Yeah we feel right at home” 

*Both get-up and walk off* 

Mum and Dad” Holden, Charlie” 

Luke” Holden Charlie, come on” 

Holden*holds his sister* No, I hope this doctor-prescribed reunion wasn't too hard for you all” 

Mum” Holden, Charlie wait” 

Dad*looks at Luke* The hell were you thinking?

*Suddenly both twins hold their heads* 

Holden” No not tonight” 

Charlie” No, really”*falls on the floor* 

*knock knock* 

Willa” I’ll get it”*opens the door* Oh hello, come in you two are soaked JAMES!” 

James*comes out of his room* What is it, oh hey Holden and Charlie”*waves* What are you doing here?

Willa” You should get out of those clothes. I mean, you're all wet, so I'll get a towel” 

Holden” Thanks.

Charlie” Hey, um who's that guy we keep seeing in all these visions? 

James*approaches them* Your mind is trying to make sense of a lot of things” 

Holden” The man's getting a habit of scaring the crap out of me” 

Charlie” Yeah me too” 

Holden and Charlie*take the towels* Thanks” 

Charlie*sighs* I thought having dinner with my family was bad” 

James” You parents are still together"

Charlie” No, we found out tonight they had been covering up for all the years” 

James” Sorry I didn't mean, um It's none of my business” 

Willa” So to control your outbursts, we need to get you two to remember, you ready?” 

Holden” I guess we are ready to try” 

Willa, James, Charlie and Holden sitting in a circle* 

Willa” This bowl represents the here and now, The world we currently live in”

James” That sponge in there is you two, Holden and Charlie Matthews living in the here and now” 

Holden” Did you two rehearse this? “ 

Willa” Of course we did.

James” When you went into your coma, the traditional laws of physics say that the space, time, energy, and mass of Holden and Charlie Matthews remained in that bowl for 12 years” 

Holden” But you're telling we left that bowl” 

Willa” The water in this sponge represents all the experience you two absorbed from the real world” 

James” Your consciousness, pain, pleasure.Love, Things that the traditional laws of physics don't account for” 

Willa” Now your brain, it transferred all that stored experience over to here. This is that other plane of existence. Where we met, I call it the Realm” 

Twins” The Realm?” 

James” The term came out of an old medical journal” 

Charlie” Because "Narnia" was taken?” 

Willa” The water we rang from your sponge swirled in this muddy pool for 12 years. Until you both woke up. And your bodies reclaimed it” 

James” This is you now.Since you awoke.*squashes the sponge* 

Twins” Gee, thanks”

Holden” So what we need to do is isolate our memories of the Realm and once our minds can make sense of everything we’ve experienced we can finally get a good night's sleep” 

James and Willa” Lay on your backs” 

Twins*looks at both of them* 

Willa” For luck” 

Willa and James*looks at them* What is it?

Charlie” Nothing, it's just me and my brother are not so crazy about needles” 

Willa” Would it help if we counted to three? “ 

Twins” Actually, yeah, Yeah”

James” We are giving you both an integrated stress response inhibitor. It's been known to boost memory functions in mice” 

Holden” But it's been tested on humans, too, right?” 

Willa” Right, Just, uh just lay back and relax” 

Charlie” And you're both going to count to three?” 

Willa and James” Yes. We will count to three” 

James*leans on the large bath as the two twins sit in it*

Willa” Think about the last thing you remember before your coma. Just concentrate on that” 

Twins*The woods” 

Willa” Good. Here we go. One, two three” 

They look around as they see the realm like they had done before for a brief moment, it was very dark, very empty, very secluded. The wind was blowing hard and they stood on what looked like a mountain. They then heard it again, the voice echoes. 

It is you they want, you, they need. 

Both twins then jump up gasping and spluttering*

Holden” That was the Realm? “ 

Charlie, How is that possible?” 

Willa*puts her hands-on Holden and James on Charlie*Try to breathe Holden, Charlie It's okay, here Drink. It'll help” 

Holden” It was strange like, like,"

Charlie” It was like being thrown into a blender” 

Holden” Yes that is exactly what it felt like, I saw trees and this light, really bright, and then and then it'd go away” 

Charlie” Yes yes, that is what I felt, I felt like really stranger and it was just weird. 

James” You're remembering. That's good. That's very good” 

Holden” If these are memories, then why am I not younger like a 12-year-old?” 

Willa” Your mind only reflects the current you” 

Holden” Well the current me feels like I dove headfirst into an empty swimming pool” 

James” In rare cases, a decreased level of consciousness can cause hypothermia. The bath helps dilate your blood vessels” 

Pastor Ian” Seriously?” 

Diane” We just didn't know the right way to go about telling them”.

Pastor” It's okay, Diane, You knew the split was gonna hit hard. I mean, you know, there isn't a how-to guide for what you and your family have been through” 

*door unlocking*

Diane” They are home. Thank God” 

*Diane:” Oh, it's you” 

Tom” Warm welcome, Thank you” 

Tom” Late night for you, Pastor” 

Diane” I couldn't sleep, Ian agreed to wait up for the twins with me” 

Pastor Ian” It's nothing. I offer my support to the community in any way I can” 

Tom” Oh. That's a kind gesture. Doesn't go unnoticed. But you'd be wise to remember that Holden is my son and Charlie is my daughter, And we're perfectly capable of worrying about them without your holy blessing” 

Pastor Ian” Of course, Tom.

(footsteps) Hm.

Man” Looks like I was the good luck charm that brought him home” 

Kevin”*sighs*What did you do to Holden and Charlie?” 

Yellow Jacket” You're referring to the demonstration they gave us in the parking lot that night.  
Pretty impressive stuff, right? First I didn't believe in my employer's cause, Another plane of existence, it sounded like a fairytale I'd read to my daughter at bedtime, But then I forced their hands, And wow. They have a gift and they don’t even know it” 

Kevin” Why me? 

Yellow Jacket” The misinterpretation of command resulted in you being a witness to something you should not have seen and I'm saddled with cleaning it up, Sorry.

Kevin” I’m not gonna talk, I swear” 

Yellow Jacket” In that case, I'll be candid, I hate killing. Turns my stomach” 

Kevin”. Please, My wife. She's going to give birth to our first child.I just need to see them” 

Yellowjacket” Only when taken away does one really know what he has. So are you gonna behave? “ 

Kevin” Uh-huh.

Yellow Jacket” All right. Let's take you home” 

Jamie” Hey, Holden” 

Holden” Jamie! Hey! What's up? Sorry about, uh, breaking it off the other night” 

Jamie” Oh, no. There were flames. Wasn't your fault, is your sister okay is she here” 

Holden *chuckles* Yeah she is okay and no she isn’t here with me she is at home with Luke” 

Jamie” So what kind of a deck do you get?” 

Holden Uh, I'm looking for one of the helmets” 

*both chuckle*

Jamie” Hey, what's your number? 

Holden” Um, the phone I have right now isn't Well, look. It's just one of those temporary ones, so 

Jamie” Oh, no, here” Let me” 

"You have work to do.  
Willa. 

Jamie” Who's Willa? “ 

Holden” She is our cousin “ 

Jamie” Oh, I didn't know you, Charlie and Luke had cousins” 

Holden” Oh yeah only one, she likes to be kept out of the press, She's shy, so” 

Jamie” She sounds smart.*typing*There, Now in case this place spontaneously goes up in flames *both chuckle* you got my number. Call me sometime” 

Holden” I will. Oh, and, um whatever high-flying act you've got planned, the ones that actually protect your skull are just over there” 

Jamie” Right. Good tip” Thanks” 

Holden” Yup. See ya. Yeah” 

Daniel” He's been asking for you two” 

Willa and James” Thank you, Daniel” 

Willa and James*sit by Arthur* We are here” 

Daniel” He's starting to remember. But it's slow. Just fragmented memories. It'll be some time before he can make sense of them. Before he has control.

Willa” We are trying” 

Daniel” So is he. But I can only go as fast as he'll let me. 

James*places a hand on Arthur*” Nothing will distract us from bringing you home” 

Yellowjacket” How many months is she? “ 

Kevin” Seven” 

Yellowjacket” Taking you home to see your family seemed like the right thing to do” 

Kevin” Thank you” *rattling* No, No” *realises he can’t open the door*

Dad” You know, it's about time, I guess, No use in pretending anymore, Gonna leave some tools here in case your mom needs help around the house” 

Luke” Dad, thought I'd let you know I'm heading back. I got an Econ midterm” 

Dad” What happened to take the semester off? The school knows what you're dealing with” 

Luke” Yeah. At a certain point, I need to string together some life moments that don't involve the coma” 

Dad” I know, That's exactly what Holden and Charlie around here are doing. You can help more than anyone, Luke” 

Luke” "More than anyone"? Until a few days ago, I was just the kid who visited the hospital, you know, every week with you and Mum” 

Dad” Hand me the impact wrench, will you?” 

Luke*picks something up* 

Dad” No, no, not that, Not that. Come on. How do you not know what an impact wrench is? Holden and Charlie would know” 

Luke” They were always pretty good with this stuff” 

Dad” Yeah, they never missed a chance to get their hands greasy, that's for sure.Look, Luke. You know, doing projects and things, that just that was never your thing. That's okay” 

Luke” Yeah, maybe because instead of inviting me in there like them you just went in there to hide” 

Dad” I wasn't trying to hide. I was trying to keep this family together. I was trying to keep a roof over our heads - is what I was trying to do” 

Luke” You were trying to disappear! Like like this was somehow my fault” 

Dad” Luke.

Luke” All I ever heard about was how destroyed you and Mum were about Holden and Charlie. It was ALWAYS about Holden and Charlie! But you had me. I was still here” 

Dad” And I'm here now and the twins are here! Luke, we can try it again! Hey! Luke!”

*knock on the door*

Willa” It's open.

Twins” Hey. We got most everything on your wish list” 

Holden” Do you reimburse? I feel like a tool” 

Charlie” Why are you so intent on helping us? “ 

James” Because we care about what happens to you two”

Willa” Are you two ready to do this again” 

Holden” Oh, I think I brought good luck the first time, right? “ 

James “ Just think back, What can you recall from your last visit?” 

Charlie The woods” 

Holden” And a light” 

Willa” Focus on that light. In one, two Come on Holden, Charlie. We are in there. Just have to find us. Just have to remember” 

The twins enter the realm but there is a lot of noises going on around them, things crashing to the ground and screaming and their names they could hear their names. 

HOLDEN, CHARLIE COME BACK, COME BACK. Both twins looked around they had forgotten about finding James and Willa and were now running from a monster. Holden clutches his sister had to lead her down a series corridors. Both then wake up soaking wet. 

Willa” You're okay”*trying to help Holden out of the bath while James helps Charlie* 

Holden” There's this castle or something” 

Willa” It's okay. You're okay” 

Holden” I never want to feel like that again” 

Charlie” I never want to feel like that again either it was weird and strange” 

James” Okay. Okay. It's okay” Thanks.

Willa and James set down some food in front of the twins and then watch as the two eat so fast. 

Charlie” I feel like I could eat for days” 

James” It's a side effect” 

Holden” We were attacked in there, Willa” 

Willa” It's because you didn't belong” 

Charlie” But we were in there for years” 

James” We spent years on the run. It's a beautiful world. Filled with more wonder and magic than you'll see in your lifetime” 

Willa*looks at her brother* But it's also extremely dangerous. You were in there with us and we were all on the run together” 

Holden” Did you two go involuntarily? Why? You spent 12 years in that place” 

Willa” Nearly half our lives, we spent in that place” 

James” But that place is our lives” 

Charlie” What about your family? “ 

Willa Our mom died during childbirth. And after I and James were born, our dad just took off, We never knew either of them. Our grandfather looked after us” *looks at her brother*

James*exchanges looks with his sister and cuddles her*He raised us, Read us bedtime stories by Hawking, Darwin, Sagan, After all, we missed, we will always be grateful for the life he gave us. Made us feel like we were a part of something. To be working alongside him was important” 

Charlie” Sounds like a great man” 

James*still cuddling Willa* Even after everything he's done for us, we still wonder sometimes what it must be like to have a mum and a dad. To know them. Love them, we have only ever had each other and our grandfather” 

*That evening at the house* 

Diane looked at her twins sitting together on the sofa watching the tv, she was so happy to have her twins back.

Charlie “ Mum?” 

Mum” Yes Charlie?” 

Charlie” Dad mentioned the other night the Pastor?” 

Mum” Of course he did. You know how he feels about the church” 

Charlie” At the house late the other night, Mum.Seems pretty dedicated” 

Holden” Good. We are just glad he was there for you, Mum” 

Mum” Thank you my twins” *hugs both of them* 

The next morning both twins woke up and see their mum. 

Mum” Hey Charlie you okay this morning?’ 

Charlie” I’m nervous Mum, nervous about taking the exam” 

Mum” You will do, I expect Holden is feeling the same” 

Charlie*hugs her mum* I’m just scared mum about all this everything that has been happening” 

Mum*holds one of her twins* It will be okay at least you two have each other” 

Charlie” Yeah I guess I don’t know what I would do without Holden” 

Mum” You will do fine today I promise” 

Charlie” Okay mum” 

Mum*kisses Charlie* Is your brother up?” 

Charlie” Yeah he is getting changed I think” 

Mum” I will wait to put this laundry in there then” 

Suddenly it all became so real as both twins walked into the exam hall. They started sweating and started panicking. Both twins clutch hands. 

Charlie” Holden everyone is staring at us” 

Holden” It's okay, come on”

They navigate our way to our desks and sit down. 

Teacher” Students, you may begin your exam now” 

Both twins tried to concentrate on their exam but all they could hear was the names echoing in their minds, telling them demanding that they do what he says.


End file.
